Demigods Singing
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: You know how they love to sing. A collection of song one-shots sung by the demigods. Rated T just in case *cough* leo *cough* Drama because of Leo.
1. Hot as me by Leo

**Ok so this is something new I'm doing. My google drive is filled with song parodies and some songs that aren't changed because they describe the character perfectly. Right now this is just PJO and HoO but I might add in others along with some for my fanfictions (like The Hidden Princess). This will be changed into a crossover if needed. I will tell you the** **original song so you can listen to it as you read. *'s mean the character is doing something.** **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hot as me" sung by Leo valdez to Calypso. Originally Cold as Ice by Foreigner

You're as hot as me *winks*

You're willing to be Mrs. McShizzle

We never take advice *puts arm around Calypso*

Someday we'll pay the price, I know

I've seen it before

It happens all the time

We're closing the door

We leave the world behind

You're searching for love*winks again*

Not seeing who loves you,

Or who will break your heart

But someday you'll see

You're as hot as me

You're willing to be Mrs. McShizzle

We never take advice

Someday we'll pay the price, I know

I've seen it before

It happens all the time

We're closing the door

We leave the world behind

You're searching for love

Not seeing who loves you,

Or who will break your heart

But someday you'll see* starts singing into random hairbrush*

Hot as me, you know that you are

Hot, (Hot) as, (as) me,

As hot as me, to me

(Hot, hot, hot) (as, as, as) (me)

(Ooh, ooh, ooh, hot as, hot as me)

(You're as hot as mmeeee)

You're as hot as mmeeee

(hot as mmeeee),

hot as me, I know * starts doing really bad air guitar*

(You're as hot as mmeeee)

You're as hot as me

(hot as mmeeee)

Hot as me, I know

(You're as hot as mmeeee)

Oh yes I know

(hot as mmeeee)

(You're as hot as mmeeee)

You're as hot as me

(hot as mmeeee)

hot as me, I know

(You're as hot as mmeeee)

Oh, yes I know

(hot as mmeeee)

"Fine I will date you, leo Valdez"

*pumps fist in air*

* * *

 **How did I do? Did you like it? Please review with your thoughts and what song I should do next and who should sing it. if I don't get any requests I will do one of my own.**

 **Elisabeth, out!**


	2. The Demigods by the boys on the Argo II

**Okay so this is one I came up with. I did get a request but it will take a bit to make the changes and stuff. Thank you for your ideas and all the great reviews, enjoy!**

"Radioactive" By Imagine Dragons, now sung by Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason.

*Percy*

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to confusion  
I wipe my brow and I head outside  
I'm fighting all the dam monsters

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the Argo II  
This is it, the final battle  
Whoa oh

*All*

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, We are the demigods, the demigods  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, We are the demigods, the demigods

*Percy*

I raise my flag and dry my clothes  
We're a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it blue to fit right in  
Whoa oh

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the Argo II  
This is it, the final battle  
Whoa oh

*All*

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, We are the demigods, the demigods  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, We are the demigods, the demigods

*Leo*

All systems go, the world hasn't died  
Deep in our bones, straight from inside

*All*

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,We are the demigods, the demigods  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, We are the demigods, the demigods


	3. Talking to the Moon by Percy

**This was requested by Draconic King. 11ofclubs and Somanyfandoms03, Don't worry you will get your request in here soon. This one is just easier because I don't need to make as many changes to the song and I have an easier time seeing the demigod singing this. For others I want you to know that all you have to do is request a song and you could see it appear. This is Percy singing it by the way and it is set in the 8 months he is missing before he gets to Camp Jupiter.**

"Talking To The Moon"

*Sitting on a ledge overlooking the ocean at night*

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had

 **(I know he doesn't fully remember her but I like to think that he can faintly sense how big Percabeth had been)**

*stares up at the moon*

 _[Chorus:]_  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town

*Mutters "I don't know why I feel this way"*  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back  
Ohhh

 _[Chorus:]_  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon.  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
Oh ohh oh oh ohhh  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

*Looks away as he tries to remember who Annabeth is*

 **Okay I feel like this is just really sad. Next song will be by "Leo Valdez and the Leonators".**

 **LEO!**

Leo: Yeeess?

 **We are not calling you guys that. It just sounds really stupid.**

Leo: You know you secretly like it. ;)

 **Fine. You win. Remember to review with requests and to tell me how awesome Leo is.**

 **Leo! Stop hacking into my computer!**

Leo: Fine.:(

Frank: So sorry. he won't be causing any more trouble.

 **Thank you Frank.**

 **Demigod out!**


	4. I want to Be a Millionaire by the 7

**LEO! What did I tell you about hacking into my account and changing stuff?**

Leo: Not to do it.

 **That's right. Now your little changes will stay because they are pretty funny.**

Leo: Maybe you could make me editor. B)

 **No. I'm not that stupid and yes I realized what I just said. So are the other seven here?**

Percabeth: Yes, Leo just never lets us talk.

Fai Zhang: He also changed our names :(

Fish Head: yea.

Fish Head: hey its seaweed brain not fish head!

Death Breath: Leo, Percy, Frank, and Annabeth(?) just let the author get on with the song.

 **Thank you. So back story for this song: I was listening to this and just randomly thought "Leo is that you? Are you singing this?" So then I made it into a parody (because I ended up changing stuff) and now here it is. This is set at a random point after the war.**

 _[Leo]_

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad

Buy all of the things I never had

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights, yeah

A different city every night, oh I

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

 _*Death Breath: You would end up destroying the world*_

 _[Percabeth]_

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of everyday Christmas

Give Annie your wish list

I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit

Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'

And last but not at least grant somebody their last wish

It's been a couple months that I've been single so

You can call me Annie Claus minus the Ho Ho

Ha ha get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid

Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music

 _[Fai and Leo]_

Oh every time I close my eyes (what you see what you see brah?)

I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh yeah what else?)

A different city every night, oh I

I swear the world better prepare (for what?)

For when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire

 _[Fish Head]_

I'll be playing basketball with the President

Dunking on his delegates

Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it

But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate

And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up

So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was

Eating good, sleeping soundly

I know we all have a similar dream

Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet

And put it in the air and sing

 _[Leo and Beauty Queen]_

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad (so bad)

Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha)

Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah)

 _[Leo and Blond Superman]_

Oh every time I close my eyes (what ya see, what you see brah?)

I see my name in shining lights (uh huh, uh huh, what else?)

A different city every night, oh I

I swear the world better prepare (for what?)

For when I'm a billionaire (yeah, sing it)

Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire

Oh oooh oh oooh

 _[Leo]_

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad!

 **So Leo changed all the names and won't change them back. Here is who everyone is. Leo is still Leo, Death Breath is Nico, Percabeth is Annabeth, Fish Head is Percy, Fai Zhang is Frank, Beauty Queen is Piper, Blond Superman is Jason and I don't know who Hazel is because I haven't heard from her.**

Fai Zhang: She is not allowed on the internet.

 **Why not?**

Fai Zhang: Leo.

Leo: Yesss?

Percabeth: Leo are you okay? Like are you mentally stable?

 **Once I questioned my sanity, but then the unicorns and gummy bears told me I was fine. Another time, my friend told me I'm delusional and I almost fell off my unicorn. Anywhodoodle,**

 **Demigod out!**


	5. Bring me to life by Thalia Grace

**Heyo! This was suggested by Demiwizard dragon girl. So this is Thalia singing. She is thinking about Luke, wishing he wasn't evil and all and trying to decide if she should join the Hunters.**

 **"Bring Me To Life"**

 ***thinking about the last time she saw Luke***

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

*wishing he was here to tell her what to do*

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

"I need to prevent this from happening again."

 **So I didn't need to make any changes to this song. Thank you again to Demiwizard dragon girl. Don't forget to check out her stories. So as I mentiond in my profile I won't be updating for a bit. If you didn't read my profile here is why: I have to deal with a bunch of drama. My so called friends are just being big jerks to me and I don't feel like writing that much. This story will probably get updated because it's easier to do and I'm not having to actually write much. I feel like if I tried to work on certain stories they would end up super depressing.**

 **Demigod out!**


	6. AN

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	7. Belle by PJO cast

**Okay so this is a bit late. I was going to have this one out earlier but forgot and yea... I am now doing a ton of Beauty and the Beast parodies. All the songs are from the new movie and I will let you know what some of the French means. Enjoy and remember you can request songs too. I also am just not changing belle to Annabeth because that wouldn't work. It will still be talking about Annabeth though.**

 **"Belle"**  
 **(with Luke & Ensemble)**

 _[BELLE:]_  
Little camp, it's a quiet morning  
Every day like the one before  
Little camp, full of little people  
Waking up to say

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Bonjour! Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

 _[BELLE:]_  
There goes the Stolls with their grins, like always  
The same old pranks and things to steal  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor, provincial camp

 _[MONSIEUR Nico:]_  
Good Morning, Belle!

 _[BELLE:]_  
Good morning, Monsieur Nico  
Have you lost something again?

 _[MONSIEUR Nico:]_  
Well, I believe I have  
Problem is, I've-I can't remember what  
Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me  
Where are you off to?

 _[BELLE:]_  
To return this book to Père Chiron  
It's about two lovers in fair Verona **(she's reading Romeo and Juliet)**

 _[MONSIEUR Nico:]_  
Sounds boring

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?  
Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?  
I need six eggs! That's too expensive!

 _[BELLE:]_  
There must be more than this provincial life!

 _[PERE Chiron:]_  
Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in camp!  
So, where did you run off to this week?

 _[BELLE:]_  
Two cities in Northern Italy  
I didn't want to come back  
Have you got any new places to go?

 _[PERE Chiron:]_  
I'm afraid not...  
But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like

 _[BELLE:]_  
Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big

 _[PERE Chiron:]_  
Bon voyage! **(this means good journey)**

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

 _[BELLE:]_  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favourite part because—you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!

 _[Luke:]_  
Look at her, Grover—my future wife  
Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village  
That makes her the best

 _[Grover:]_  
But she's so... well-read!  
And you're so... athletically inclined

 _[Luke:]_  
Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of..

 _[Grover:]_  
Mmm... je ne sais quoi? **(this one is hilarious because of the meaning and what Luke replies with.** **je ne sais quoi means I don't know what.)**

 _[Luke:]_  
I don't know what that means

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town, there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Castellan **( I know you know what Monsieur means but you probably don't know that the direct translation is my lord)**  
Oh, he's so cute!  
Be still, my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

 _[WOMAN 1:]_  
Bonjour!

 _[Luke:]_  
Pardon

 _[BELLE:]_  
Good day

 _[WOMAN 2:]_  
Mais oui! **(but yes)**

 _[WOMAN 3:]_  
You call this bacon?

 _[WOMAN 4:]_  
What lovely flowers!

 _[Man 1:]_  
Some cheese

 _[WOMAN 5:]_  
Ten yards!

 _[MAN 1:]_  
One pound

 _[Luke:]_  
Excuse me

 _[CHEESE MERCHANT:]_  
I'll get the knife

 _[Luke:]_  
Please let me through!

 _[WOMAN 6:]_  
This bread

 _[WOMAN 7:]_  
Those fish

 _[WOMAN 6:]_  
It's stale!

 _[WOMAN 7:]_  
They smell!

 _[MEN:]_  
Madame's mistaken

 _[WOMEN:]_  
Well, maybe so

 _[BELLE:]_  
There must be more than this provincial life!

 _[Luke:]_  
Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!

 _[ENSEMBLE:]_  
Look there she goes  
That girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle!

It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle!

 **Okay I know this isn't one of my best parodies but wait till Gaston (the song) comes. I'm going to find a way to make it work with Octavian. For example: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Auger.**

 **Demigod out!**


	8. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


	9. Note

**So I'm going to continue this but first I need some requests and I know I said I was going to try to do a Gaston parody but while I work on that if you have any requests I would love to try and do them.**


	10. Random

**Okay so these are just some random parodies that I randomly came up with. Well the first one my science teacher came up with in response to someone asking when we'd be dissecting cow eyes.**

 **Tomorrow, tomorrow**

 **I'll dissect you , tomorrow**

 **Yup, best science teacher ever. The next one is because my brain is weird. So for Strings Festival we're playing Dynamite (as in the song) and one day I tried to sing it and messed up the lyrics with Wrecking Ball.**

 **I came in like a dynamite!**

 **I never blew up so hard!**

 **All I ever do is, blow up!**

 **Yeah all I ever do is, blow up!**

 **I have too much time on my hands it seems like. I took a tiny break from making parodies, but I will get back to that right now. I am still taking requests and the next few parodies will be your requests.**


End file.
